


Winter Date

by mariewrites



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariewrites/pseuds/mariewrites
Summary: When Simon is excited about the actual snow outside, Baz decides to take him on a date~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first bit I ever uploaded to the internet ... please bear with me ^^''  
> (( I am German, sorry for any mistakes!))  
> This is just the purest fluff. I warned you.  
> Also alcohol mention (it's only for the sake of disgustingly exorbitant flirting, I swear!)

Baz

When I wake up, Simon isn’t lying beside me. I let out a small breath and roll over, pushing myself up to have a better view around his bedroom. It’s still dim in here, and I had hoped he would at least on Sundays sleep a little bit more. Of course he does not. The blonde is sitting at the window sill, peaking through the curtains. The light from the rising sun outside makes him glow, and his face is pure joy. For a brief moment, I let myself watch him, trying to imprint his features into my memory. Then I get up, as silent as I can, and try to sneak up next to him. But I fail miserably – he notices me before I passed even half of the room. “Baz”, he says, “quick! Watch this!” His whole face lights up as he calls my name, and it’s nearly too much for me to handle. I still wonder sometimes how my life turned that perfect after all those years at Watford. I now stand next to him, and he pulls back the curtains to reveal the view from our window. My eyebrows raise as I see what amazed him that much – the backyard is coated with a thin line of snow. It’s still untouched, this early in the morning, and the sight is truly beautiful. “Isn’t it great? It snowed tonight!” Simon behaves like a child who witnesses snow for the first time. It’s amazing. “Why are you getting that excited over snow?” I ask with a laugh in my voice. “Baz, I was named after it!” Simon pouts, and I lose it completely. He is such a dork. I love him so much. “You are unbelievable, Snow.”

Simon

Baz makes fun of me, but I can see he enjoys the view as well. Then, all in sudden, he turns towards me and says, “I have an idea!” I eye him suspiciously. His mood turned too fast. When Baz witnesses me frowning, he laughs even more. “You want to go on a date today, my precious snow?” “Stop that”, I moan, but then I nod. I’m too easy to convince, I guess, but who could say no to Basilton Pitch? Certainly not me. During breakfast (I eat way too much of the waffles Baz makes, but I really don’t care. They’re good), he won’t tell me what he has in mind, even though I keep asking. “Stop it, Simon”, he finally says, “I won’t tell you.” At that moment, Penny enters the kitchen. “What won’t he tell you?” She asks while she makes herself a cup of tea. “Where he plans on going today.” “It’s a surprise”, Baz states. Penny shrugs and doesn’t interfere with our bickering anymore. Instead, she makes me read an article about some history stuff. I try to concentrate, but I can’t manage pushing away the will to sort out Baz’ plans. It’s an old habit.

Baz 

When Simon knocks over Bunce’s cup, I decide it’s enough. “Okay, Simon”, I sigh, “Let’s go before you destroy something.” I pull out my wand to magic away both his mess and his dragon features, and then we take leave from Penny who doesn’t even look up but just waves while keeping her nose in her book. Typical. I make sure Simon doesn’t forget to take his shawl and gloves with him. “Outside activity”, I explain, and his eyes widen. Before we leave, I steal a quick kiss from him, then we are outside. It’s freaking cold, and I immediately pull the lapel of my jacket up. Even here in the city, the wind is merciless. Fortunately, we don’t need to travel that far to our destined location. Simon gets more and more jumpy, which makes me smile. I take his hand, trying to calm him down. “Chill”, I say, “I’m not taking you to the vet.” At that, he frowns, and I laugh. Yesterday, a young lady at the coffee shop had said that his hair looks like a poodle, and I had not missed my chance to make animal jokes the entire evening. I feel his tail poking in my side – since he got better control over that thing, he does this every time – and I give up and whisper, “Okay, okay, got it.” We both were quite surprised when Simon found out I was ticklish. We arrive at the rink shortly after. It was set up a week ago right in the middle of a market place. The ice is made artificially, and next to the rink there are a few booths selling hot drinks. When Simon gets the idea, he turns to me in shock. “You want me to ice skate?” “Yes”, I say, “Come on, Simon. It’s fun. I’ll help you.” He doesn’t look convinced, but I can see his eyes sparkle with delight when they follow a few kids rushing over the ice, chasing each other at a speed which doesn’t look too healthy, considering the rather small space they have. We lend out two pairs of skates, and then we are on the ice. I know how to skate, at least the basics – I often went with my younger siblings the winters before. But Simons legs are shaking. His hands are clutched into mine, and his face is a mask of horror. “Snow”, I sigh, “Why don’t you use your tail to stabilize yourself before you manage to take us both down?” He blinks, and suddenly he stands straight on the ice, without any noticeable trouble. I shake my head. “You are a mess.” The first steps are careful. Simon still looks around like he doesn’t trust the ground he is standing on. It’s unbelievably cute. But then, he steadily gains confidence, and half an hour later we are rushing over the ice, chasing each other like the kids did before, sliding between the other skaters who shoot us looks like we’ve gone mad. It’s brilliant.

Simon 

I still can’t believe he trusted me with ice skating. But I have to admit it’s great fun, and of course Baz is a great skater (he wouldn’t take me out to anything he isn’t confident with, let’s be real here. I am usually the one to convince him trying out new things). We lose ourselves in the activity, and when we finally step out of the rink, we have been on skates for three entire hours. “I am so going to feel the burn in my legs tomorrow”, I complain. Baz only laughs; his football training during all those years made his muscles strong enough to go on for probably hours. We decide to grab a hot chocolate from a small booth next to the rink, and I raise my eyebrow at Baz who decided to go for a shot of rum in his. “Keeps me warm”, he excuses himself. I smirk and lean onto him. “But that’s my job, isn’t it?” “Snow, you are such a mess”, Baz answers, but his eyes tell the opposite.

Baz 

Sometimes I still wonder what made Simon Snow decide to spend his time with me. Whatever it is, I want to thank it, throw flowers at, hell, worship it. I lean forward to kiss him, and everything is perfect.

 

 


End file.
